Fai D. Flowright
Fai D. Flourite (ファイ・D・フローライト, Fay D. Furōraito) is a character in the manga Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle by acclaimed manga artist group Clamp. Appearance Fay appears as a tall man that has blue eyes and blonde hair that parted on the left side of his ear. He is usually shown with his home world clothes. Personality Of Syaoran's group of allies, Fai is the most enigmatic and energetic. He appears to be happy-go-lucky and good-natured, and acts very carefree. Fai and the White Mokona always teases Kurogane. However, Fai has been shown to be as perceptive and skilled a fighter as Kurogane. His past is a profound motivating factor for his actions and is something Fai cannot seem to overcome; instead he masks it all with a smile. Fai is emotionally distant, refusing to allow anyone to become too close to him. Despite this, Kurogane has noted that the mage has become attached to Syaoran and Sakura. Fai's behavior changes significantly after he becomes a vampire (in Tokyo arc) and is forced to regularly drink Kurogane's blood to survive. Fai becomes much colder and very solemn around everyone, and begins addressing Kurogane by his real name. However, after the events in Celes, Fai seems to have gone back to the way he was at the beginning of the series, as he once again addresses Kurogane with strange nicknames, and he seems to give a real smile. Biography When Fai's past is finally revealed, as his real name is Yuui. It is shown that "Yuui" was born in Valeria Country, with a twin named Fai. Though the birth of the second prince's son was highly anticipated, the birth of twins was considered to be a bad omen. Shortly after their birth, the second prince died, and their mother committed suicide out of guilt for giving birth to them. In addition, the country suffered many misfortunes, and the twins, when combined, more powerful magic that rivaled that of the current king. The king decided that making them unhappy was the only way to break the "curse", and since both refused to kill each other, they were locked up separately in a place where magic is ineffective and time does not flow: a tower residing in a deep valley; Fai was imprisoned atop the tower, and Yuui was confined at the base of the tower. Both were condemned to stay there "until the world's destruction." Despite their unhappiness, the number of bodies dumped into the base of the tower began to grow. Yuui tried endlessly to climb up towards Fai, so they could escape, but he did not succeed. Eventually, the king became insane, and he executed every person in the country, except for Yuui and Fai. He then jumped into the valley himself and committing suicide in front of a horrified Yuui, reminding him that their birth was the reason for the country's misfortune, and that they would now "pay for that sin" by being the only people alive in Valeria. Eventually, Fei Wong Reed appeared from another world, and offered to free one of them. Fai chose to save Yuui, resulting in Fai being thrown from the tower to his death. Fei Wong then tampered with Yuui's memory to make him think that Yuui had chosen to save himself at the cost of his brother's life, allowing Fei Wong to use Yuui's guilt in order to turn him into his servant. In order to bring his twin back to life, Yuui allowed Fei Wong to bestow two curses upon him, one of which was removed from Yuui's memory. Fei Wong then told Yuui that someone would free him from the valley, and that he would have to go on a journey, protecting "a princess" (Sakura), and killing any obstacles along the way. Fei Wong then tells Yuui that when he finds a magical feather, he should put it into Fai's body to prevent it from rotting, and that he should begin his journey when he finds a second feather, which he should give to Sakura. Later, King Ashura came to Valeria from another world in order to retrieve Yuui and took him to Celes. When Ashura asked what Yuui's name was, Yuui said it was "Fai". Ashura later gave Fai the last name "Flourite", the name of a precious talisman mineral, and he eventually earned the title 'D', given to the highest magician in Celes. And thus, Yuui became the protagonist "Fai D. Flourite". He found his two feathers while helping villagers during an avalanche, and decided to use one to create a person in his mother's image; Chii. Ashura eventually tutored Fai in magic and comforted him whenever he felt unable to overcome his dark past. When Fai discovered that he could only learn "magic that kills people", Ashura told him that his smile held the ability to heal others. In exchange for everything that he had done for him, Ashura asked Fai to promise that he would eliminate anyone who threatened Celes. Due to Fai's first curse, Ashura traced a magical seal on Fai's body in the form of a Phoenix tattoo, which suppressed his powers from growing any further, and though Fai protested, Ashura told him that Fai's first curse would break after it was fulfilled once, and he wanted to be the one that Fai would kill. Ashura then erased what he had told him from Fai's memory. Several years later, a mysterious and deadly monster began to kill Celes's innocent civilians. Fai swore to defeat the beast, but found out that Ashura was the monster. Fai, at first, blamed himself for what happened to Ashura, thinking that "the curse of the twins" was what had caused Ashura to kill, but Ashura told him that his magic grows when he kills, and that he always knew that he would become a murderer, even though he was not sure why. Fai realized that Ashura had brought him under his care for the sole purpose of killing him when he reached this state. Unable to bring himself to kill Ashura, Fai cast a spell on him, putting him into a deep sleep. However, no magic spell was permanent, so the king would eventually awaken. In order to avoid having to face Ashura when he woke, Fai used his magic to teleport himself to the Dimensional Witch, where he began his journey. Trivia *He is one of the two original main characters in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, not having coming from any previous CLAMP work, the other being Kurogane. Properties *This is a Tsubasa Articles or CardCaptor Sakura Articles so credit, properties,articles,image are mostly belong to these Wiki's :Cardcaptor Sakura Wiki and Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE Wiki. Navigation Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle characters Category:Tsubasa Characters Category:Tsubasa Characters: Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Male Characters Category:Content Category:Crossover Characters Category:Magicians